1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin semiconductor device that permits high-density packaging, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device is constructed by fixing a semiconductor IC chip to a wiring board with an adhesive, electrically connecting bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip to bond pads formed on the wiring board with metal wires, and sealing the semiconductor IC chip and the metal wires in a resin for protection.
When fabricating this conventional semiconductor device, the semiconductor IC chip is fixed to the wiring board with the adhesive, the bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip are electrically connected to the bond pads of the wiring substrate using metal wires, and the semiconductor IC chip and the metal wires are covered with and sealed in the resin.
The conventional technique, however, has the following problems. The respective thicknesses of the semiconductor IC chip and the layer of the adhesive bonding the semiconductor IC chip to the wiring substrate are included in the thickness of the semiconductor device, which makes it difficult to form the semiconductor device in a small thickness.
The area of the layer of the adhesive is greater than that of the semiconductor IC chip, and the layer of the adhesive spreads in an unpredictable shape when compressed between the semiconductor IC chip and the wiring board. Therefore, the bond pads of the wiring board to which the bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip are to be connected by the metal wires must be spaced from the periphery of the semiconductor IC chip by, for example, 8 mm or above, which makes high-density packaging difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thin semiconductor device that enables permitting high-density packaging thereof.
With the foregoing object, the present invention provides a semiconductor device comprising a semiconductor IC chip provided on its first surface with bond pads; a wiring substrate provided with a through hole extending between its first surface and its second surfaces opposed to the first surface; conductive members electrically connecting the bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip to conductive lines formed on the wiring substrate; and a resin molding covering the surface of the semiconductor IC chip and fixing side surface of the semiconductor IC chip to side surface of the through hole.